High Priest Returns
by Frannie60015
Summary: High Priest returns and he wants to get revenge on Touma for refusing a god request, but the thing is - he can't. All that left of him since the incident is just his head. Sure since he a god, he could heal, but it taking longer than it should have. SO let find out why it's taking so long for high Priest to heal can't wait to find out.


"OK, I'm only going to say this once."

"If you all follow my instructions perfectly, then you all of can go on rest of the day without anything happening to you. If you don't  
follow my instructions, try to escape or do anything stupid you will die. Do i make myself clear."

Everyone nods.

" **Great,** now all you have to do is sit don't move an inch and keep your eyes closed. Don't open them until someone tells you  
to open those eyes of yours and by then we'll be long gone."

"Six" calling to his companion.

Six look at his companion direction. "Shall we start phase one" said his companion. Six only nods at his question, then all of sudden the alarm was activated,  
but how...how was it activated was it one of the works who set the alarm or maybe one of the hostages. That can't be it because all the works and hostages are in one spot.  
Then who activated it.

Usually when the alarm was set the robbers would find whoever did set the alarm off would get kill, but this time. It was one the robbers who did it, but for what reason they did activated. Weren't they going to rob the bank so way would an robber willing set the alarm off.

One of the workers couldn't stop himself form asking that question.

"Why would you purposely activate the alarm, weren't you going to rob this bank?"

"Hmm, that an very good question" said the man who didn't give his name yet." If I have to answer then this should be the right answer to that question of yours."

"..."

"It's simply we aren't interested in the money, what we want is something else, but in order to get want we want this is necessary and we may have to take some your money as well. Don't worry we aren't going to take much just enough to make them believe we're robbing this bank. You'll get your money back when we're done with it. Now that should answer that question of yours right" he said with an carefree adulated "and plus you were told that you'll get your money back, you shouldn't have any complainants right. "

(What the hell do they need, what do they want...to willing go through all this-trouble.) the male worker thought. "Hey can I ask you  
one more ques-"

 ** _Booooooooom_**

He was cut off by an explosion from the inside the bank. everyone inside got scared they weren't nowhere near the explosion,  
but as for the male worker he was sent flying and he hit the ground a few time before he came to a full stop. The male worker was badly hurt,  
it wasn't life threatening still he was hurt and bleeding from the right side of his head.

The male worker open eyes while still on the ground [he couldn't get up even if he wanted to] with his right hand on head trying to stop the bleeding.  
Then he saw it, the two robbers who are so pose to rob this place standing in plain site from the huge hole in the front entertains cause by the explosion.  
They weren't hiding they look ready take them head on, then the worker heard a women voice "Let go of all the hostages and Surrender" she demanded.

"Well would you take a look at that, they got here sooner than we expected. Man Anti-Skill sure are fast."

"Should we start phase two" ask Six

"Sure why not" said the other guy, then he look at the hostages " Well everyone it been fun and all, but we gotta go now so bye bye now."

The male work couldn't stop thinking about the robbers and there goal he wanted to know, but he couldn't speak. All he could do was watch as the two ran towards the direction of Anti-skill. As he watched the one called Six threw a few small marbles at one of Anti-skill vehicles and on impact the vehicle exploded.

0001

"Is everyone ok, how many injured?" ask the long hair women wearing full body armor.

"Six and one civilian"

This Anti-Skill officer got a angry because she didn't stop this form happening, six of her men and one civilian injured. Then she spotted the two culprit's  
getting into a car driving away. She give out an order that a few of the Anti-Skills officer to tend to the wounded and the rest would give pursed the the culprit's.


End file.
